


ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME 2

by wincefish16



Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Doppelganger, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Married Couple, Other, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, always and forever, vampire, witch/vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: PROMPT: KLAROLINE MARRIED. CAROLINE AS AN ORIGINAL. SHE WAS A VAMP-WITCH HYBRID AND LOOKED IN THE COFFIN WHICH WAS SEALED BY KLAUS. REBEKAH IS NOT DAGGERED IN THIS ONE. STEFAN AND GANG WAKE HER UP HOPING SHE WOULD HELP THEM KILL KLAUS. UNFORTUNATELY WRONGTHIS IS A PART 2. PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART FOR MORE EXPLANATION.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME 2

Caroline was caressing Klaus's bare chest and Klaus was tracing Caroline's hand, occasionally kissing it once in a while. Caroline looks up and says, "You unlocked the curse." Klaus looks at her, smiles and says, "That I did my love. I was just coming to check up on you, as you were supposed to wake up after 4 months of my curse breaking but that idiot got to you first." Caroline nods and says, "Show me baby." Klaus understands and let's his hybrid side come out, showing his golden eyes and fangs. Caroline traces his black veins and says, "Beautiful." Klaus looks at her with love in his eyes and kisses her deeply. Caroline breaks the kiss and says, "Though I am happy to be reunited with you again, I want to talk about something." 

Caroline sits up, wrapping the sheet around her and Klaus follows her movement. Caroline climbs Klaus's lap and says, "The stupid people who kidnapped me, who are they Niklaus? And why is the petrova doppelganger still alive?" Klaus caress her waist and says, "My mother hated me, so to make hybrids I need the blood of the doppelganger. I did break my curse, but the Salvatore brothers figured out a way to bring her back. They are usually a pain in the arse but they did one good thing by keeping her alive. She is important to me." Caroline's smile goes into a frown from jealousy. Klaus reads through her and chuckles," Don't fret darling, Her blood is important, you are the most valuable thing to me in the whole world. These thousand years without you have been horrible torture." Caroline nods and says, "You have no idea baby. But I don't like sharing your attention to anything other than me." 

Klaus smiles and says, "Of coarse you don't sweetheart." Caroline cups Klaus's cheek and gives him a teasing kiss on the lips. Klaus uses her super speed and turns her around, him on the top. Caroline chuckles and continues kissing Klaus and they start making up for lost time.

THE DINING ROOM

Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn were sitting on the dining table eating and waiting for Klaus and Caroline. A few minutes later, both of them come down, with a huge smile on their face and their hands entwined. Kol looks at them and says, "Thank God, it must smell like a monkey in there." Caroline gives Kol a headache and says, "Ah, my powers are working. " Kol stands up from the ground, rubbing his head and says, "You were my best friend. That was mean," And everyone laughs. Klaus and Caroline sit down on the table and take a gulp of their glasses. Caroline looks up and says, "The doppelganger and her saviors believe that I am here to kill Niklaus, I assume they don't know that we are married?" Elijah looks up and nods and says, "We tried to exclude you when I told them my family history. We knew you were vulnerable during when the dagger is in your heart so we didn't want to risk anything happening to you and Niklaus destroying the world sister." defending himself. Caroline smiles and says, "It's okay Elijah, I am not blaming you. As to the other matter I have a idea. I want to make them believe that I am here to kill my husband and then betray them, I do have fun seeing people getting surprised." Klaus looks at Caroline and says, "Sweetheart you know that you can't kill Elena right? I need her blood." Caroline turns around and frowns and says, "Fine I will not kill the idiotic woman who is not even that pretty. Though you will have to make it up to me later for listening to you." with a small wink and getting up from the table and walking back to their room to change. 

THE SALVOTORE BOARDING HOUSE

Everyone was trying to figure out who they had just woken up when the front door opens and Caroline comes walking in her long heals and style. "Oh you should just come to me if you want to talk about me." She says. Bonnie says, "How could you hear us, I put up a spell." Caroline chuckles and says, "Yeah thank you for the extra power. These are the advantages of being a witch vampire hybrid. For a bennet your magic is pretty weak." Stefan says, "Just cut to the crap, we woke you up for a reason and if you can't help us then we can get you back to sleep." Caroline laughs and pours herself a glass of bourbon while sending a small wink to Damon, "Yeah you can't do that. Anyway I am here to kill Niklaus, he has me pissed from the last thousand years and I have no more desire to keep him alive. I assume you want the same thing?" Stefan's eyes brighten a bit but then he says, "And how do we know that you won't betray us?"

Caroline looks in his eyes and says, "Ummm trust issues. You were betrayed by Katerina huh?" Everyone looks shocked and says," How the heck do you know about Katherine. You said you were daggered from the thousand years?" Caroline flicks her hands and a globe of cloud is formed, "I am the anchor to the other side, I can see everything happening on both sides, despite the fact that I was asleep." Bonnie steps up and says, "A witch told me that you want to kill Klaus, how can you help us?" And with that comes a face on Caroline's face while she texts Kol, "I need you to keep a secret."

THE MIKEALSON BALL

After deciding to kill Klaus on the ball they made a plan unaware of Caroline's relation to the Mikealson family. Caroline and Klaus are currently getting ready in their room. Klaus comes from behind and rubs on her shoulder while leaving kisses down her neck and shoulder.

Caroline giggles and says, "Stop it Nik, I cannot be distracted tonight." Klaus continues kissing while slipping a arrow necklace around her neck and Caroline gasps, "Where did you find this? I thought I had lost it." Klaus smiles and says, "I found it the day after you went to sleep my love. This is the the only thing that grounded me these thousand years." Caroline turns around and kisses him sweetly on the lips and says, "Our torture has finally ended Niklaus. It all ends tonight." And Klaus nods and again kisses her with power.

Klaus walks out of the room so that nobody sees them together. Caroline walks down a few minutes later when Elijah started with the speeches. Elijah says, "Our family has been reunited after what seems like a millennium, it calls for a celebration. We have chosen a centaury's old waltz, please join us on the stage." Caroline smiles and starts walking down the stage.

Caroline comes near Stefan, mutters something in his ear and starts walking towards Elijah. Soon Klaus begins walking towards Caroline to ask for a dance but Damon comes over first and Caroline can't refuse because she has to make it look believable. Klaus can be seen fuming with anger as Damon flirts with his wife, keeping his hands on her waist, dancing with her. She was his, they would spend a hundred centauries apart and she would still be his.

Elijah comes over and says, "Calm down brother, we need to maintain our cover." After the dance ends, Caroline starts walking up the stairs after exchanging a look from Klaus. A few minutes later Elena comes in the guest room and sees Caroline burning something in her hand.

She says, "What is that? Caroline turns around and says, "Don't worry I am not gonna kill you. That is a sage, will prevent vampire's eavesdropping. I need your blood for this spell." Elena says, "Why?" Caroline sighs and says, "The original witch blood is what made the vampires. Doppelganger blood is what made Niklaus a hybrid, when I perform this spell he will be nothing more than a normal human. You can kill him after that." Elena smiles with content and pushes her hand forward. Caroline takes a knife and cuts through her palm. She soon pulls out a sheet of parchment with Klaus's name written in Viking script and pulls out a vial of blood. She pours it along with the doppelganger blood and starts chanting. Soon the chandelier starts shaking and Kol downstairs can feel it happening.

He goes to Nik and says, "Nik we need to get these people out of here and stop Caroline." Klaus looks at him confused and says, "Why Kol, what is going on?" Kol says, "We don't have much time. Caroline is performing a spell which will make sure that you don't require doppelganger blood anymore to make hybrids. She warned me that this can get out of hand and made me promise not to tell you but I did some research and a spell of this power can kill her, despite being the most powerful witch of the world." Klaus face falls into a panic and while Finn is emptying the mansion he runs to find his wife. He opens their bedroom door and sees Caroline chanting with blood coming out of her nose and Elena looking at her surroundings scared.

Soon all of the Mikaelsons reach the door and Klaus runs to Caroline who starts collapsing. He can feel the spell working in his body but he is more concerned towards his wife. He takes her in his arms and says, "Caroline sweetheart, wake up. Wake up love. Why the bloody hell do you want to leave me so badly!" He shouts. Rebekah grabs hold of a confused Elena and says, "We haven't introduced you proper huh? That is Caroline Mikealson, my brother's wife and the love of his life. It was pretty stupid to tell her about your plans to kill Nik without knowing her relation to him." Elena looks shocked along with Stefan and Damon.

Klaus bits his wrist and puts it in Caroline's mouth saying, "Drink sweetheart. Please just wake up. I beg you. I will not be able to live without you." There is no movement from Caroline's side and tears start falling through all of the Mikaelsons, she was the light of the whole family. A few seconds later comes a weak voice, "Never thought I would see this day when the great Mikealson's will be crying for me. Almost dying did have an advantage huh?" Klaus looks down and sees Caroline's weak eyes and bloody nose. Klaus lets out a sigh of relief and picks Caroline up and says, "Please don't ever do that to me again. I love you so much, I will tear the world apart if something happened to you." Caroline nods and says, "I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to suffer because of this curse anymore. I finally did it. You don't need doppelganger blood anymore to create hybrids." And with that she looks at Elena.

She slowly stands up from Klaus's arms and says looking towards Elena, " You don't deserve this but do you think he does? He spent 1000 years with a part of him locked away. It is not about power, it is about fulfillment. His mother cheated on her husband and he paid the price. He has gone through torture you can't even begin to imagine. You should go back to your life, there is no need for you anymore. Beks please let her go." And with that Rebekah lets go of a surprised Elena who stumbles to Stefan and Damon. Klaus looks at them and says, " you heard my wife, leave and never come back."

The trio turns around and walks out of the mansion still in shock from Caroline's behaviour. Klaus turns to look at Caroline and says, " Thank you my love. I could never repay you." And kisses her. Caroline smiles and says," you could, in many ways possible." with a teasing voice. Klaus's eyes do dark from lust and he picks her up and takes her to their bed while the rest of them leave the couple. Klaus says, " as much as I want to you need rest sweetheart." Caroline frowns but soon falls asleep in Klaus's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT, DO COMMENT ANY OTHER PROMTS YOU WANT TO SEE.


End file.
